


Love Means (Not) Dislocating Your Shoulder on Purpose

by UnsubstantiatedAssertion



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, It is a romantic "mishap" after all, Not much romance just humor, Post Season 3/TTM, Rayllum Valentine's Week 2021, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsubstantiatedAssertion/pseuds/UnsubstantiatedAssertion
Summary: "Aww, now you don't have to pop my shoulder back into its socket."Callum stared at her. "Um, sorry?""I'll have you know that can be very romantic. It's how Runaan and Ethari got engaged, after all."For the "Rayllum Valentine's Week 2021" event's day four: Romantic Mishap.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Love Means (Not) Dislocating Your Shoulder on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> As with some previous Rayllum events, I'm not aware of them beforehand (where do they come from? I assume tumblr?), but in the stories being posted for it I saw one prompt that caught my interest. Specifically this "Romantic Mishap" reminded me of an idea I had for a scene in a story, but without a story to go with it. So I figured, "why not just use it alone as a drabble for the prompt." Enjoy and happy belated Valentine's Day!

Callum picked up a rock and threw it against the bars of the cell. It bounced off and landed with a subdued thud, owing to the soft dirt the floor consisted of. How had he and Rayla gotten into this mess again? Honestly, by this point, Callum didn't even care.

Rayla sat to the left of him, where she was staring intently at the sides of their prison, where the curiously absent guards should have been. Either their captors were very incompetent, or confident that even if they did escape the jail cell, they wouldn't be able to escape the complex it was part of. Given that they were somewhere underground, Rayla feared it was the latter.

She frowned. There was no use sitting around anymore, they'd moped enough. Now it was time to do something. Rayla stood up and stretched her arms and legs. What she planned was going to hurt, but the aftermath would be just the romantic balm this situation needed. Rayla started to rotate her left shoulder while mentally psyching herself up for what came next.

"What are you doing?" Callum's voice broke Rayla's concentration.

"I'm getting ready to dislocate my shoulder so I can squeeze through the bars and get us out of here," she answered as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Callum's eyes widened in shock. "What?! No!"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. This is standard assassin training, you'll just need to pop my arm back in once we're out."

Callum held back his opinions about this being "standard" anything, and scrambled to come up with an alternative. "Wait, I'm sure we can think of another way to get through... the... bars..." Callum trailed off. He turned away from Rayla and approached the bars while stroking his chin. "Yeah, that could work."

Rayla continued preparing her shoulder and failed to notice Callum's departure. "Okay, I'm about to... Callum? Where'd you go?" She spotted him kneeling in front of the bars, deep in concentration. "Callum?" She called out again, but received no answer.

Callum slowly drew the rune in the air. He'd only had a few chances to practice this spell, hopefully it would be enough.

"Aspiro frigis!" Callum blew out a stream of frost-laden air directly against the cell bars. Ice crystals formed over closest portions of metal, and Callum repeated the spell several more times. He continued until a roughly Callum or Rayla shaped area was frozen solid. Leaning back to observe his handiwork, Callum then nudged the frozen bars with his foot. There was a light cracking noise upon contact. Callum smiled and kicked the prison bars as hard as he could.

The bars shattered, falling to the ground in a fine, icy mist. Callum held out his arms, gesturing for Rayla to step through the newly created gap. "See? No dislocations required."

To Callum's immediately confusion, Rayla didn't appear thrilled with this.

"Aww, now you won't have to pop my shoulder back in."

Callum stared at her. "Um, sorry?" He scratched the back of his head, utterly lost in regards to Rayla's reaction.

"I'll have you know that can be _very_ romantic. It's how Runaan and Ethari got engaged, after all."

"Oh," Callum said. He still didn't completely understand how that could be considered romantic, but he at least knew why Rayla was acting like he'd stolen her thunder. "If you really want to, I could try and pop your arm back in anyway? Or I could dislocate my shoulder so you could do it for me?"

Rayla shook her head. "Nah, the moment's gone." She stepped through the gap and beckoned Callum to join her. "Now let's get out of here."

Still deeply confused about everything that just happened, Callum hurried after her.


End file.
